Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 reunited.png S2e20 I thought I lost you.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 what's everyone doing here.png S2e20 lilliputtians.png S2e20 lilliputtians underfoot.png S2e20 monsters here.png S2e20 potato sack Pacifica.png S2e20 even in a potato sack.png S2e20 still look better than you.png S2e20 want num nums.png S2e20 trying to ration food.png S2e20 hair grab.png S2e20 tasty hair.png S2e20 happening again.png S2e20 closed vent.png S2e20 something outside.png S2e20 eye-bat spotlight.png S2e20 warning call.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 eye-bat closer.png S2e20 Mabel looks so serious.png S2e20 get down.png S2e20 Grenda going for a ride.png S2e20 lights out.png S2e20 searching for signs of life.png S2e20 stone raccoon.png S2e20 No Bills Allowed.png Укрывшиеся в хижине S2e20 lit match.png S2e20 spinning match.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel in shock.png S2e20 poor woodpecker.png S2e20 hurt Bodacious T.png S2e20 sev'ral injuries.png S2e20 sing through the pain.png S2e20 ow my liver girl.png S2e20 Diper just looks confused.png S2e20 scare from behind.png S2e20 Rumble is real.png S2e20 stay back.png S2e20 Weirdmageddon has taught.png S2e20 some fights I cannot win.png S2e20 call me Humble.png S2e20 minus 50 despair.png S2e20 how'd it happen.png S2e20 gorney.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png Рассказ Стэна S2e20 AM radio told me so.png S2e20 a mysterious pushing force.png S2e20 weirdness wave outside.png S2e20 slam the door.png S2e20 wave shaking the Shack.png S2e20 wave over the Shack.png S2e20 wave moves elsewhere.png S2e20 everything looks normal.png S2e20 totem pole grows arms.png S2e20 and legs.png S2e20 totem pole walking to the shack.png S2e20 punch blocked.png S2e20 shield dropping.png S2e20 alchemy on the shield.png S2e20 runes on the door.png S2e20 backing up.png S2e20 more alchemy on the walls.png S2e20 symbols gone.png S2e20 magic electricity.png S2e20 inanimate again.png S2e20 rest in peace totem pole.png S2e20 glowing limbs.png S2e20 now it's dead.png S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Stan continues to explain.png S2e20 since the mayor got captured.png S2e20 named myself chief.png S2e20 de facto chief.png S2e20 the brown meat still in stock.png S2e20 plan to stay here and eat these.png S2e20 Stan looks like a bad infomercial.png S2e20 when we run out.png S2e20 Stan looking at Jeff.png S2e20 we'll eat the gnomes.png S2e20 Jeff objects.png S2e20 short not deaf.png S2e20 shhhh.png S2e20 stress will make you chewy.png S2e20 you can't just hide.png S2e20 town needs saving.png S2e20 Ford and I couldn't stop Bill.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 Stan thinks Ford deserves it.png S2e20 we have everything here.png S2e20 multibear massage.png S2e20 gnomes fanning.png S2e20 you know Shiatzu.png S2e20 taken some classes.png S2e20 we got a good deal here.png S2e20 we're good here.png Город нужно спасти S2e20 accidental button push.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 Shandra still reporting.png S2e20 Hectorgon full view.png S2e20 chair-ible fate.png S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 Corduroy family frozen.png S2e20 Durland frozen.png S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 my Durland.png S2e20 8 Ball with punch.png S2e20 Shandra in the spotlight.png S2e20 reporting while being frozen.png S2e20 stone Shandra.png S2e20 news over.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 Pacifica admits her parents are bad.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 1.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 2.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 3.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 4.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 5.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 Bill wants us to be afraid.png S2e20 refugees perk up.png S2e20 refugees continue muttering.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel celebrate.jpg S2e20 Grenda manotaur and Rumble.png S2e20 McGucket and Candy.png S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 we can do it if we team up.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 The twins have won.png S2e20 not so fast.png S2e20 the Chief disagrees.png S2e20 only safe inside.png S2e20 Soos is disappointed.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 serious and crazy face.png S2e20 glasses me.png S2e20 beard bandage buddies.png S2e20 the glasses are on.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 Stan isn't sold.png S2e20 Wendy teleported.png S2e20 checking the sash.png Пентхаус на вершине пирамиды S2e20 Outside the Fearamid.png S2e20 Fading gold status.png S2e20 Unfrozen Ford.png S2e20 let me go.png S2e20 Ford lost.png S2e20 Bills penthouse.png S2e20 Bills penthouse2.png S2e20 can't walk.png S2e20 Ford's stuck.png S2e20 Bill'll meet Ford again.png S2e20 don't know where.png S2e20 don't know when.png S2e20 where am I.png S2e20 At the top.png S2e20 Ford's drink.png S2e20 Bill drinks.png S2e20 comfortable.png S2e20 live sofa.png S2e20 You need me.png S2e20 Bill's makeover.png S2e20 controling space.png S2e20 matter.png S2e20 and time.png S2e20 getting back to normal.png S2e20 tight chains.png S2e20 blue eye.png S2e20 evil martini.png S2e20 flat.png S2e20 liberated.png S2e20 Bill's plan.png S2e20 Bill's stuck.png S2e20 law of weirdness.png S2e20 won't help Bill.png S2e20 just listen.png S2e20 Bill broke it.png S2e20 Bill Earth.png S2e20 Bill has an idea.png S2e20 Bill drawing.png S2e20 attack of the 5000 ft triangle.png S2e20 happy planet.png S2e20 lava filling.png S2e20 Bill flies.png S2e20 Planet Teeth.png S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png S2e20 Planet Xanthar.png S2e20 Planet Tennis.png S2e20 Fordy Lordy.png S2e20 just like us.png S2e20 I need your help.png S2e20 insane.png S2e20 insane ether way.png S2e20 going to Ford's mind.png S2e20 Rules.png S2e20 Bill float.png S2e20 Bill's back.png S2e20 Ford Shake.png S2e20 Bill is unamused.png S2e20 chained again.png S2e20 Ford chained.png S2e20 making him talk.png S2e20 close up on Bill's eye.png S2e20 Ford in Bill's eye.png S2e20 closeup on the bottom of the Fearamid.png Строительство робота S2e20 meanwhile at the Shack.png S2e20 eager Mabel.png S2e20 blueprint scroll.png S2e20 rolling it out.png S2e20 won't be used for evil.png S2e20 excited faces.png S2e20 Dipper blocking the blueprints.png S2e20 Mabel blocking too.png S2e20 Soos has a question.png S2e20 does it have gun swords.png S2e20 I watch a lot of anime.png S2e20 gonna need some gun swords.png S2e20 what's an anime.png S2e20 we have much to discuss.png S2e20 discuss nothing.png S2e20 Stan takes a look at the blueprints.png S2e20 these scribbles.png S2e20 cockamamie.png S2e20 balderdash.png S2e20 pardon my french.png S2e20 lost in translation.png S2e20 where would you find the manpower.png S2e20 you're looking at them.png S2e20 we're the idiots to build it.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png Building the Robot Montage S2e20 map closeup.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 eyebat at the junkyard.png S2e20 looting the junkyard.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 moving the fishtank.png S2e20 not the fishtank!.png S2e20 remodeling the wall.png S2e20 moving the TV.png S2e20 opening up the ceiling.png S2e20 Stan looks for the culprit.png S2e20 McGucket regrets nothing.png S2e20 attic still looks untouched.png S2e20 Dipper and McGucket destroying the attic.png S2e20 goodbye attic wall.png S2e20 Bill punching bag.png S2e20 aggro Wendy.png S2e20 Bill punching tree.png S2e20 Grenda smash.png S2e20 Dipper looks scared of Grenda.png S2e20 McGucket the miner.png S2e20 the dinosaur is back.png S2e20 anime time.png S2e20 anime education.png S2e20 taking note.png S2e20 building the leg.png S2e20 the bird flee.png S2e20 lowering the arm.png S2e20 prepping the arm.png S2e20 take back the falls flag.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Soos tiger sweater.png S2e20 creatures in sweaters.png S2e20 Pacifica shivering.png S2e20 Pacifica llama sweater.png S2e20 not gonna like it.png S2e20 smiles vs frowns.png S2e20 always optimistic Mabel.png S2e20 best day.png S2e20 who cares if its end of the world.png S2e20 a chance to beat Bill.png S2e20 want to live to be 13.png S2e20 the only present right now.png S2e20 Mabel perks down.png S2e20 Mabel seems to agree now.png S2e20 if we're lucky and survive.png S2e20 I guarantee a party.png S2e20 the whole town will celebrate.png S2e20 Soos gives great pep talks.png S2e20 Stan sulking in a corner.png S2e20 no one asked the Chief.png S2e20 Shmebulock.png S2e20 you said it.png S2e20 a load of Shmebulock.png S2e20 is something wrong.png S2e20 you seem....png S2e20 Grunklier than usual.png S2e20 the plan is the problem.png S2e20 still sulking.png S2e20 if you didn't notice.png S2e20 saved him once already.png S2e20 he never thanked me.png S2e20 Ford caused all of this.png S2e20 and more sulking.png S2e20 always stan the screw up.png S2e20 always Ford the hero.png S2e20 maybe because he is a hero.png S2e20 he didn't just try to hide.png S2e20 Shmebulock scared.png S2e20 Shmebulock scampers off.png S2e20 Mabel the peacekeeper.png S2e20 cheek squish.png S2e20 double squish.png S2e20 leader Mabel.png S2e20 manotaur flex.png S2e20 torn sweater.png S2e20 it happened again.png S2e20 more cheek squish.png S2e20 they're delightful.png S2e20 Mabel knocked off the fez.png S2e20 Stan still unhappy.png Смертельная битва S2e20 Gompers the master of the wastelands.png S2e20 Gompers roar.png S2e20 Shack under a tarp.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 pull the lever Kronk.png S2e20 not so noodle arms.png S2e20 kinda surprised it worked.png S2e20 lightbulb.png S2e20 robot still hidden.png S2e20 stakes.png S2e20 marbles rolling.png S2e20 whose marbles are those.png S2e20 never mind the marbles.png S2e20 everyone to the left.png S2e20 Pacifica in the middle.png S2e20 everyone to the right.png S2e20 whistle blows.png S2e20 empty wasteland.png S2e20 mysteryous shadowy figure.png S2e20 coming closer.png S2e20 poor Mr Poolcheck.png S2e20 burning Gideon dolls.png S2e20 sorry son.png S2e20 giant robot foot.png S2e20 jaws dropped.png S2e20 streetlamps still on.png S2e20 truck foot.png S2e20 Bill eye zap.png S2e20 cheering Bill on.png S2e20 closeup on Ford.png S2e20 stopping for now.png S2e20 Ford smoking in the PG way.png S2e20 Bill just wants a fist bump.png S2e20 ready to talk now.png S2e20 answer is still no.png S2e20 Ford puppy dog eyes.png S2e20 Ford won't give in.png S2e20 Bill arms crossed.png S2e20 what do you think pals.png S2e20 rumble from outside.png S2e20 minions confused.png S2e20 uh oh Bill face.png S2e20 arms dropped a little.png S2e20 Teeth standing around.png S2e20 dino sneak attack.png S2e20 Teeth does not want to be eaten.png S2e20 dino rawr.png S2e20 rawr louder.png S2e20 dino mouth closeup.png S2e20 dino head slipping down.png S2e20 Mystery Hack.png S2e20 Bill still calm.png S2e20 hat flying off.png S2e20 I just fixed that door.png S2e20 Lil Gideon sign.png S2e20 lower half view.png S2e20 Gravity Falls sign.png S2e20 lower half view 2.png S2e20 shacktron.png S2e20 Shacktron stretch forward.png S2e20 Shacktron bring it on.png S2e20 right hand open.png S2e20 right hand closed.png S2e20 left arm is a dino head.png S2e20 dino clawing in the air.png S2e20 Gobblewonker head leaning back.png S2e20 Gobblewonker head upright.png S2e20 drumroll please.png S2e20 it's the....png S2e20 Shacktron dudes.png S2e20 planting the flag.png S2e20 fascinating.png S2e20 Bill in his throne.png S2e20 Bill's mockery.png S2e20 Bill ready to rally.png S2e20 henchmaniacs.png S2e20 listen up demons.png S2e20 you know what to do.png S2e20 Bill thinking face.png S2e20 demons growing.png S2e20 demons eviler forms.png S2e20 right under the Fearamid.png S2e20 Pyronica jump.png S2e20 Kryptos jump.png S2e20 Pyronica land.png S2e20 Keyhole land.png S2e20 the rest land.png S2e20 face to face.png S2e20 face to face 2.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 face to face 3.png S2e20 testing 1 2 3.png S2e20 tap tap.png S2e20 is this thing on.png S2e20 Pyronica Pacifier and Keyhole.png S2e20 PA feedback.png S2e20 demons exchange glances.png S2e20 face to face 4.png S2e20 you monster dudes.png S2e20 you're a little cute.png S2e20 Pacifier glare.png S2e20 Pacifier glowing eyes.png S2e20 Soos speechless.png S2e20 cuter before you talked.png S2e20 Soos hands on hips.png S2e20 Pyronica leads.png S2e20 ATTACK.png S2e20 go forth and destroy.png S2e20 Soos shocked.png S2e20 time to go inside.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 Shacktron curled inwards.png S2e20 Shacktron battle pose.png S2e20 demons lined up.png S2e20 Shacktron full view.png S2e20 Grenda punch.png S2e20 Shacktron dino punch.png S2e20 Paci-Fire knocked back.png S2e20 Candy serious.png S2e20 Candy punch.png S2e20 Kryptos knocked back.png S2e20 Teeth attacking.png S2e20 Waddles helping too.png S2e20 Shacktron top.png S2e20 totem pole drop forward.png S2e20 Shacktron surrounded.png S2e20 totem pole canon.png S2e20 totem pole canon side view.png S2e20 Waddles holding bar.png S2e20 good pig.png S2e20 Waddles agrees with Mabel.png S2e20 Paci-Fire telekinesis.png S2e20 fly my pretties.png S2e20 eye bats around the Shacktron.png S2e20 eye bat swarm.png S2e20 eye bat swarm 2.png S2e20 prehensile beard.png S2e20 get em Gobblewonker.png S2e20 McGucket crazy face.png S2e20 Gobblewonker at the ready.png S2e20 Gobblewonker eats eye bat.png S2e20 Rumble strike.png S2e20 eye bat explode.png S2e20 Rumble strike 2.png S2e20 eye bat zapped.png S2e20 eye bat falling.png S2e20 Rumble still posing.png S2e20 eye bat about to escape.png S2e20 Wendy leap 1.png S2e20 Wendy leap 2.png S2e20 Wendy leap 3.png S2e20 landing on the eye bat.png S2e20 Wendy on the eye bat.png S2e20 grabbing the wings.png S2e20 yank the wings back.png S2e20 eye activated.png S2e20 eye ray 1.png S2e20 eye ray 2.png S2e20 8 Ball hit by eye bat.png S2e20 8 Ball concerned face.png S2e20 8 Ball stone face.png S2e20 Wendy still riding the eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat vs eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat turned to stone.png S2e20 eye bat shattered.png S2e20 Wendy riding off.png S2e20 Wendy riding off 2.png S2e20 McGucket in a new location.png S2e20 Wendy tuck.png S2e20 Wendy land.png S2e20 dino vs eye bat.png S2e20 dino wins.png S2e20 multi scope.png S2e20 exit door.png S2e20 exit door locked.png S2e20 is there an escape hatch.png S2e20 Shacktron at the ready.png S2e20 incoming Xanthar.png S2e20 Xanthar headbutt.png S2e20 Shacktron pushed back.png S2e20 everyone off balance.png S2e20 everyone off balance 2.png S2e20 Mabel holding on.png S2e20 Xanthar snowplow.png S2e20 Shacktron off the ground.png S2e20 Shacktron wide stance.png S2e20 Xanthar still plowing forward.png S2e20 Xanthar slowing down.png S2e20 maximum power.png S2e20 Sevral joggers.png S2e20 power light bulb 1.png S2e20 power light bulb 2.png S2e20 power light bulb 3.png S2e20 power light bulb 4.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel 2.png S2e20 spinning steering wheel.png S2e20 back to the exterior.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 1.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 2.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 3.png S2e20 throwing Xanthar 1.png S2e20 throwing Xanthar 2.png S2e20 Xanthar hat falling.png S2e20 Xanthar hat on the ground.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 1.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 2.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 3.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 4.png S2e20 Xanthar explosion.png S2e20 Xanthar explosion smoke.png S2e20 Shacktron nailed it pose.png S2e20 Teeth on fire.png S2e20 Bill watching the fight.png S2e20 one job you guys.png S2e20 Ford lowered.png S2e20 shackles dissipating.png S2e20 bravo kids.png S2e20 that gives Bill an idea.png S2e20 those kids care about you.png S2e20 Bill turn around 1.png S2e20 Bill turn around 2.png S2e20 Bill turn around 3.png S2e20 Bill turn around 4.png S2e20 Bill turn around 5.png S2e20 Bill turn around 6.png S2e20 eye turning red.png S2e20 looming red eye 1.png S2e20 looming red eye 2.png S2e20 Ford in the spotlight.png S2e20 realization hits.png S2e20 Bill found his weakness.png S2e20 Bill in Ford's face.png S2e20 Bill zoom out.png S2e20 not the kids.png S2e20 please leave the kids alone.png S2e20 pose for the statue.png S2e20 Ford gold again.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 1.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 2.png S2e20 hole in the wall.png S2e20 Bill spider limbs.png S2e20 Bill fits perfectly.png S2e20 going to attack the Shacktron.png S2e20 big Bill tiny hat.png S2e20 Shacktron beware.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron 2.png S2e20 Bill giant fist.png S2e20 Bill massive fist.png S2e20 Bill massive fist 2.png S2e20 fix the bowtie.png S2e20 ready to destroy now.png S2e20 taking care of business.png S2e20 all his might.png S2e20 Bill's angry.png S2e20 still intact.png S2e20 not dead yet.png S2e20 now he's mad.png S2e20 die already.png S2e20 front row seats.png S2e20 Grenda time.png S2e20 here comes the dino.png S2e20 nomnom.png S2e20 ouchy.png S2e20 t-rex pulls eye.png S2e20 bye bye bill eye.png S2e20 that's gonna leave a mark.png S2e20 don't look at me I'm not wearing my eye.png Спасательная операция S2e20 now's our chance.png S2e20 move out.png S2e20 grappling hook twirl.png S2e20 putting grappling hook away.png S2e20 pack the grappling hook.png S2e20 soos buckle.png S2e20 might come in handy later.png S2e20 height altering flashlight.png S2e20 snowglobe bigger.png S2e20 too big.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 if I die I'm sueing all of you.png S2e20 new plan please.png S2e20 NOW.png S2e20 ready to launch.png S2e20 launched.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 there's the door.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 oh man.png S2e20 woo hoo.png S2e20 stan not ready.png S2e20 sweater chutes.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 not in the good way.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 Corduroy reunion.png Зодиак S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 entering the cave.png S2e20 second cave painting.png S2e20 Journal 2.png S2e20 cave painting top.png S2e20 cave painting closeup.png S2e20 cave painting question mark.png S2e20 cave painting shooting star.png S2e20 cave painting pine tree.png S2e20 cave painting defeating Bill.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 empty pine tree spot.png S2e20 Dipper in his spot.png S2e20 empty shooting star spot.png S2e20 Mabel in her spot.png S2e20 empty question mark spot.png S2e20 empty heart spot.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 Gideon walking up to Mabel.png S2e20 an excuse.png S2e20 I will.png S2e20 Bill vs the Shack.png S2e20 unprotected leg.png S2e20 nice work with the heel.png S2e20 This is freaky.png S2e20 hold hands.png S2e20 Ford talking.png S2e20 Priscilla can't look.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png s2e20billisback.JPG Уничтожение зодиака S2e20 my hair.png S2e20 ready to fight.png S2e20 you should be scared.png S2e20 captive 1.png S2e20 captive 2.png S2e20 decoration.png Билл против Пайнсов S2e20 too late for your friends.png S2e20 trapping Dipper and Mabel.png S2e20 kids!.png S2e20 trapped.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 don't do it.png S2e20 I see everything.png S2e20 spraypaint in the eye.png S2e20 just regenerated that.png S2e20 I know that hurts.png S2e20 multiple times.png S2e20 trust us.png S2e20 twin power.png S2e20 Bill demon form.png Величайшая жертва S2e20 Bill has the twins.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 minee.png S2e20 Wait!.png S2e20 I surrender.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 Stan and Ford.png S2e20 still can't get along.png S2e20 one of the Stans held down.png S2e20 one condition.png S2e20 don't do it Ford.png S2e20 determined.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 it's a deal.png S2e20 ready to make the deal.png S2e20 deal made.png S2e20 Bill turns to stone.png S2e20 Bill separated.png S2e20 reality in black and white.png S2e20 Bill laughing.png S2e20 Bill excited.png S2e20 sad face.png S2e20 Bill in the pupil.png S2e20 Bill in his mind.png S2e20 finally here.png S2e20 only one door.png S2e20 Ford cleared his mind well.png S2e20 not Ford.png S2e20 finger gun.png S2e20 WHAT!.png S2e20 I do a good impression.png S2e20 Stan reveals the truth.png S2e20 can't tell us apart.png S2e20 welcome to my mind.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 Ford revealed.png S2e20 memory erasing gun.png S2e20 Stan trapped in his mind.png S2e20 erase Stanley Pines.png S2e20 aiming the gun.png S2e20 Ford wincing.png S2e20 can't look.png Исчезновение Билла S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png S2e20 the deal's off.png S2e20 door slam.png S2e20 door on fire.png S2e20 flames spreading.png S2e20 Bill trapped by flames.png S2e20 Stan lounging.png S2e20 shrunken heads.png S2e20 memory erase plan.png S2e20 pretty clever.png S2e20 flames lick higher.png S2e20 owl clock 1.png S2e20 owl clock 2.png S2e20 owl clock 3.png S2e20 wasn't using the space.png S2e20 let me out.png S2e20 powers fail.png S2e20 why isn't it working.png S2e20 Bill freaking out.png S2e20 turn around.png S2e20 looming Stan shadow.png S2e20 Bill turned.png S2e20 Stan is mad.png S2e20 you made one mistake.png S2e20 messed with my family.png S2e20 Bill panics.png S2e20 I'll give you anything.png S2e20 money.png S2e20 fame.png S2e20 riches.png S2e20 your own galaxy.png S2e20 Bill still pleading.png S2e20 Bill still looks normal.png S2e20 normal Bill.png S2e20 squish 1.png S2e20 squish 2.png S2e20 eye extending.png S2e20 bubble eye.png S2e20 bubble eye 2.png S2e20 normal again.png S2e20 sad eye.png S2e20 disjointed static.png S2e20 distorted static.png S2e20 disjointed static 2.png S2e20 sad eye 2.png S2e20 red Bill.png S2e20 red Bill 2.png S2e20 red Bill growing.png S2e20 red Bill growing 2.png S2e20 red Bill huge.png S2e20 red Bill disjointed.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 angry Bill.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 1.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 2.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 3.png S2e20 Bill melted.png S2e20 black eye squirming.png S2e20 red Bill bubbling.png S2e20 metallic pyramid.png S2e20 metallic pyramid doubled.png S2e20 metallic pyramid with arms.png S2e20 heads rotating.png S2e20 crumbling 1.png S2e20 crumbling Bill disjointed.png S2e20 crumbling Bill pixelated.png S2e20 crumbling 2.png S2e20 crumbling 3.png S2e20 crumbling 4.png S2e20 pink Bill.png S2e20 pink Bill 2.png S2e20 pink Bill 3.png S2e20 pink Bill 4.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 3.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 4.png S2e20 pink Bill disjointed.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 5.png S2e20 blue Bill.png S2e20 blue Bill disjointed.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 orange Bill.png S2e20 orange Bill disjointed.png S2e20 purple Bill.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed.png S2e20 six arms.png S2e20 six arms pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 1.5.png S2e20 six arms 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed 2.png S2e20 six arms blue disjointed.png S2e20 black Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms white eye.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 3.png S2e20 blue Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 4.png S2e20 red eye.png S2e20 red eye pixelated.png S2e20 red eye 2.png S2e20 red eye 3.png S2e20 red eye 4.png S2e20 reaching forward.png S2e20 Bill red eye closeup.png S2e20 Stan ready to punch.png| S2e20 Stan and his fist.png S2e20 punch the screen.png S2e20 double Bill.png S2e20 in your face Bill.png S2e20 white shapes.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline.png S2e20 Bill solid black.png S2e20 Bill pink cracking.png S2e20 Bill blue cracking.png S2e20 Bill orange cracking.png S2e20 white shapes 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline 2.png S2e20 Bill solid black 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering.png S2e20 Stan Defeats Bill.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 3.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 4.png S2e20 Bill gone.png S2e20 Stan did it.png S2e20 physically exhausted.png Билл повержен S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 looking at the photo.png S2e20 Stan smiling at the picture.png S2e20 good for something.png S2e20 Stan engulfed by flames.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Dipper shocked.png S2e20 job finished.png S2e20 Ford sad.png S2e20 Stan still out.png S2e20 gun dropped.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Fearamid and the floating cliffs.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 Paci-Fire and Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Paci-Fire.png S2e20 goodbye Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Teeth.png S2e20 Keyhole sucked in.png S2e20 Louis CK getting pulled.png S2e20 amorphous shape getting pulled in.png S2e20 Hectorgon going.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel looking around.png S2e20 Fearamid breaks down.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 reflection in glasses.png S2e20 rift view from below.png S2e20 Fearamid collapsing.png S2e20 rift gone.png S2e20 weirdness reversal bubble.png S2e20 normality wave.png S2e20 town restored.png S2e20 reverse waterfall.png S2e20 normal waterfall.png S2e20 monster water tower.png S2e20 normal water tower.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 Rumble still real.png S2e20 Xyler and Craz fade out.png S2e20 Rumble thumbs up.png S2e20 100 points.png S2e20 birds in the woods.png S2e20 Bill statue.png S2e20 bird on Bill statue.png S2e20 sun rays on statue.png Потерянный разум S2e20 Stan in the woods.png S2e20 leaves rustling.png S2e20 Stan waking up.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Stan still dazed.png S2e20 hey there kiddo.png S2e20 what's your name.png S2e20 Mabel is clueless.png S2e20 who're you talking to.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 cmon Grunkle Stan.png S2e20 just Stan.png S2e20 Stan and Mabel.png S2e20 it's me.png S2e20 hands from offscreen.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Mabel.png S2e20 pulling Mabel back.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 closeup on Mabel.png S2e20 eyes watering.png S2e20 Stan still looking around.png S2e20 Stan looks like a lost kid.png S2e20 Stan has no idea.png S2e20 Ford kneels by Stan.png S2e20 Ford looks ready to cry.png S2e20 Ford hugs Stan.png S2e20 Mabel crying.png S2e20 Dipper looks up.png S2e20 Dipper crying.png S2e20 Pines twins.png Возвращение в хижину S2e20 Stan bobblehead.png S2e20 Dipper with the bobblehead.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Waddles and Gompers.png S2e20 door locked.png S2e20 door still closed.png S2e20 Dipper busted the door down.png S2e20 destroyed on the inside.png S2e20 Dipper motions them in.png S2e20 Mabel leads Stan inside.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 nice place.png S2e20 falling apart.png S2e20 it's your place.png S2e20 don't you remember.png S2e20 even a little.png S2e20 the chair remembers.png S2e20 Waddles lying down.png S2e20 Stan comfy.png S2e20 Stan satisfied.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 why the long faces.png S2e20 someone's funeral.png S2e20 Stan sees Soos.png S2e20 who's the big guy.png S2e20 pointing at Soos.png S2e20 Soos crying at stans memory loss.png S2e20 Soos turned away.png S2e20 Mabel pulling her hair.png S2e20 sure we saved the world.png S2e20 what's the point.png S2e20 Stan's not himself.png S2e20 was not worth it.png S2e20 Mabel still in denial.png S2e20 gotta be something.png S2e20 Soos looks over.png S2e20 there isn't.png S2e20 sorry Mabel.png S2e20 Stan is gone.png S2e20 nothing we can do.png S2e20 Mabel knows better.png S2e20 still in there.png S2e20 something around here.png S2e20 maybe over there.png S2e20 under the rubble.png S2e20 Mabel won't give up.png S2e20 Mabel sees the scrapbook.png S2e20 all standing around.png S2e20 pan to scrapbook.png S2e20 run to grab it.png S2e20 Soos still sad.png S2e20 Stan still beyond confused.png S2e20 Mabel squeezes in.png S2e20 this has to work.png S2e20 day 1.png S2e20 macaroni interpretation.png S2e20 new hat page.png S2e20 adorable Waddles page.png S2e20 waddles page reflection.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 fishing pages.png S2e20 Dipper comes over.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 twins shocked.png S2e20 what did you say.png S2e20 Waddles face lick closeup.png S2e20 Stan is not enjoying this.png S2e20 he just remembered something.png S2e20 it's working.png S2e20 read more.png S2e20 go to my page.png S2e20 he must remember our relationship.png S2e20 hat symbolism.png S2e20 no raise.png S2e20 Dipper looks the most excited.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png Окончание Странногеддона S2e20 woodpecker lands.png S2e20 nothing to see here.png S2e20 sneaky gnome.png S2e20 gnome sneak attack.png S2e20 bye bye birdie.png S2e20 chewy woodpecker.png S2e20 spider gnome.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 Greasy's Diner.png S2e20 Bill smudge.png S2e20 clean window.png S2e20 eye bats fleeing.png S2e20 Sprott shooing eye bats.png S2e20 blank headstones.png S2e20 zombie head.png S2e20 foot on zombie head.png S2e20 stomp back in the ground.png S2e20 good as new.png S2e20 mad with power.gif S2e20 Northwests' comeuppance.png S2e20 you will only have one pony.png S2e20 Pacifica shocked.png S2e20 McGucket decides to buy Northwest Manor.png S2e20 town hero Stanley Pines.png С Днём Рождения S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 You've helped everyone here.png S2e20 No more evildoing.png S2e20 Gideon as a normal kid.png S2e20 Busting your pants.png S2e20 I have everything I wanted.png S2e20 Mabel destroys the memory eraser gun.png S2e20 I declare you technically teenagers.png S2e20 Time for noogies.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 Blubbs and Durland with canon.png S2e20 Pacifica's hands covered in scotch tape.png S2e20 Stans talking behind shack.png S2e20 I'm detecting new anomalies.png S2e20 the Stans as kids.png S2e20 Pacifica's gifts for the twins.png S2e20 shut down your mouth for good.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 Stan gives his hat to Soos.png S2e20 Abuelita moves in.png Скажи «До свидания» S2e20 empty room.png S2e20 Who is the author.png S2e20 Do you really have to go.png S2e20 hat askew.png S2e20 Dipper looks good in Wendy's hat.png S2e20 the pig stays on.png S2e20 bus driver still intimidated.png S2e20 been a nuisance.png S2e20 twins crying.png S2e20 we'll miss you too.png S2e20 hug goodbye.png S2e20 go into the unknown.png S2e20 are you ready.png S2e20 to Gravity Falls.png S2e20 to California.png S2e20 Waddles waves goodbye.png S2e20 last view of Gravity Falls.png S2e20 McGucket moves in.png S2e20 Octavia.png S2e20 stan founder statue.png S2e20 bus seat code.png S2e20 envelope from Wendy.png S2e20 letter from Wendy.png Титры S2e20 Waddles popped the bubble.png S2e20 Ford hand turkey.png S2e20 Stan grappling hook.png S2e20 Trembley on a horse.png S2e20 Dippers 3 and 4.png S2e20 Love Tree.png S2e20 yummy sun.png S2e20 goodbye Gravity Falls.png S2e20 The end.png S2e20 real Bill statue.png S2e20 BillFinaleCutoff.gif S2e20 end card 2.png Промо Видео S2e20 Coming in 2016 S2e20 Take Back the Falls - Teaser S2e20 Super Fan Alert S2e20 Something Weird 2 15 S2e20 Take Back the Falls - Trailer Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - Series Finale Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - Fight Back Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - In 5 Days short promo Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Finale Weirdmageddon Feast-A-Palooza Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Special Event Рекламные арты S2e20 promo art 1.png S2e20 Three More Days promo.jpg S2e20 Tomorrow promo.png Разное S2e20 production art 1.jpg S2e20 production art 2.jpg S2e20 production art 3.jpg S2e20 production art 4.jpg S2e20 production art 5.jpg S2e20 production art 6.jpg S2e20 production art 7.jpg S2e20 production art 8.jpg S2e20 production art 9.jpg S2e20 production art 10.jpg S2e20 production art 11.jpg S2e20 production art 12.jpg S2e20 production art 13.jpg S2e20 production art 14.jpg S2e20 production art 15.jpg S2e20 production art 16.jpg S2e20 production art 17.jpg S2e20 production art 18.png S2e20 production art 19.png S2e20 production art 20.png S2e20 production art 21.png S2e20 production art 22.png S2e20 production art 23.png S2e20 production art 24.png S2e20 production art 25.png S2e20 production art 26.png S2e20 production art 27.png S2e20 Bill dying 1.gif S2e20 Bill dying 2.gif S2e20 Bill dying 3.gif S2e20 coming in 2016.png S2e20 All in fear.png Goodbye Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - We'll Meet Again Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона